


truly something else

by flamerush101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But more fluff than smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, author doesn't know how to write in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Deceit wants to discuss the plan for Remus's introduction, and Remus is just horny, so stuff ensues.





	truly something else

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write in character, I wanted this to be fluffy, please don't kill me.

At first glance, many would think they weren’t fit to be together.

But in fact, they worked perhaps a little too well together. They balanced each other, and while they perhaps did represent negative traits, they did have their Host’s best interests at heart.

Deceit always felt weakened when he was around Remus. The beautifully intoxicating darkness that did emanate around him. He was outlandish, crude, but also something Deceit knew he wanted.

While the Mind Palace was a place reserved for the Light Sides, the Dark Sides had their own version of such a place, called the Mind Mansion. It was Thomas’s subconscious, the place where anything he doesn’t directly think about ended up there.

Deceit was walking towards Remus’s room, externally appearing like he was thinking, but internally was nervous. This was Remus, Deceit’s pure opposite, but not in the sense that Patton was Deceit’s opposite. He was interesting, different. Not predictable, at least not in the way Patton was.

Deceit stood at Remus’s door, and before he had even the chance to knock, Remus sprung open the door.

“Hello, my devious little serpentine friend,” Remus said, eyes dark.

“Remus, we have something important to discuss,” Deceit inquired.

“Alright, but then I want something too~” Remus said, voice low. Deceit felt his human half blush, knowing what Remus was implying. Remus didn’t always have to be blunt around him, the same way Deceit hardly ever lied to him. They just knew.

“Very well,” Deceit responded, heart racing.

They sat on Remus’s bed, Deceit’s hands folded in his lap, Remus laying on the bed, legs outstretched and pressed against the wall.

“I have a proposition, if you will,” Deceit said, “that we should be bringing you out. I have already attempted to help Thomas, but my type of teaching apparently isn’t adequate enough for him. Besides, you want to be more honest, correct?”

“Oh, indeed Dee,” Remus said, smirking.

“Then if you’re straightforward with yourself, you will no longer have to hide the truest version of yourself, and thus Thomas will be more aware of his true creativity,” Deceit finished.

“Oh! I love that idea. You always have the best ideas,” Remus said.

“Well thank you, I--”

“You have the best ideas at making me absolutely horny,” Remus cut him off.

Deceit rolled his eyes, but a clear smile was there.

“Now, will you kiss me or what?” Remus said.

“Absolutely not,” Deceit lied, and as soon as Remus properly sat up, Deceit pressed their lips together. Despite Deceit being a Dark Side, he always kissed Remus like it was a sacred thing, like they could be caught any second and they had to spend this time together to be close. Remus was sometimes able to reign in his instinct of pressing and pulling and desperation to let Deceit have this, and right now was one of those times. Remus may do whatever he thought the moment it entered his head, but there were those few times where he allowed Deceit to just gently kiss him.

Remus raised a warm hand to Deceit’s face, on the side with the scales. Deceit sighed and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside the warm wet cavern of Remus’s mouth. He felt himself kind of melt, a new overwhelming warmth encapsulating his body. He pushed his body up against Remus’s until they both fell backwards onto the bed, Deceit on top of him. Remus let out a little laugh, and Deceit slowly rolled his hips against Remus’s, the intrusive side letting out a small moan.

“God, you’re so hot Dee,” Remus sighed.

Deceit smiled. They definitely weren’t in for a long night ahead.


End file.
